utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
HAYATO
In the anime, HAYATO is first introduced as a happy singer who saved Haruka with his song, but what is unknown is that HAYATO is truely unhappy and has a secret no one but the principal of Saotome knows. Hayato has a younger identical twin brother named Ichinose Tokiya, who hates him and is later revealed to be HAYATO. HAYATO enjoys singing, but didn't get a true passion for it until after his leg was injured. While he was at a hospital, he heard a boy from the hospital sing Amazing Grace, which he sang along with. His agency was pushing him towards dramas instead of allowing him to sing. His agency even made promises to him to let him sing, but later broke them and made him do autograph signings, commercials, or whatever else they had instead and constantly told him that he wasn't going to be able to sing. The pressure he was feeling from his agency made him lose his "heart" in the way he sang, which is pointed out by his sensei when he is Tokiya, and also by Haruka when he is HAYATO.Satsuki (Natsuki's other personality) sang a song to show him what he was lacking. During this time Haruka tries to put Natsuki's glasses on him so he'll change back, but it doesn't work. Luckily, soon Syo puts glasses on him and he changes back. Haruka notices HAYATO's bandaged foot and realizes it's Tokiya, and that he's not a twin. Later on in the series when it comes time to choose a partner, all six of them choose Haruka and she decides to make them a group so she doesn't have to choose and can be with them all. Once a few obstacles are cleared, they work together, but Tokiya is always late for rehearsal. His showing up late as usual only leaves Haruka worried about him beacause he almost passed out and he was burning up at the end of the day, she wanted to help him but he told her no because he enjoyed singing with everyone. The next day Tokiya dosn't come at all because as HAYATO he passed out and didn't wake up until the next day. He talks to his president who is angry with him since he joined Saotome, he is in so much distress he has a heart attack. HAYATO calls an ambulance for him. Once he's at the hospital he tries to call them but Ittoki doesn't answer his phone because he is practicing his dance routine and his phone is on vibrate and on the table on top of a towel. HAYATO talks to the president, who says he considers HAYATO as his son. He apologizes for ignoring his feelings and asks if he is tired. HAYATO replies a no and leaves, as he leaves he sees the manager who also apologizes for not letting him sing like he wanted. He then goes in a taxi, tries to contact Ittoki however his phone dies in the middle of the conversation. To make matters worse his manager goes on air and tells everyone that he is Ichinose Tokiya. At first the future members of ST☆RISH are mad at him but as he explains why he did what he did and expresses his love for singing and they forgive him and let him stay in the band. He is later paired up as Ittoki's dance partner in their debut prefomance as Tokiya Ichinose. Category:Male Category:Supporting Category:Idol Category:Characters Category:Ichinose Tokiya